Quest for Konoha
by narutosfangirl
Summary: Instead of Kayley and Garrett in Quest for Camelot. Why don't we try Naruto in Quest for Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the movie Quest for Camelot. I just own the DVD.**

**Summary: What if Kayley and Garrett were Naruto characters instead.**

**This story will have yaoi put in it somewhere. If you've seen this movie, then you know putting yaoi into it will not be easy so. Enjoy the story and watch the movie if you haven't already.**

**Characters:**

**Kayley - Naruto**

**Garrett - Sasuke**

**Ruber - Orochimaru**

**Arthur - Kakashi**

**Merlin - Iruka**

**The other characters will remain who they are. So, enjoy the story.**

'normal'

_'songs'_

Waves crashed as Seagulls flew to get away from the splashing water. Fog covered the jagged rocks above the water. As the mist began to clear, a cliff with a pointed peak appeared under the horizon. And over that cliff is where our story begins.

A dirt road appeared over the cliff side. Both sides were covered with green grass and rocks but on one side there was a large river the flowed to the ocean below. On the dirt road, three figures, a man, woman, and child, on horses rode toward the cliff, one smaller than the other two.

"Ahhh," the child squealed as he caught himself on the reins so he wouldn't fall off his horse. Once he caught his balance, he straighten up just like a knight would, serious face and all, before giggling.

"Come on," the child yelled as he waved to his parents, who were following closely behind. They rode down a path on the side of the cliff until they reached the ocean shore. When they arrived, the man helped his wife off her horse.

The child stood on his horse's back, trying to keep his balance, smiling all the while. "Father," the child giggled as he jumped off his horse and into his father's arms.

The man laughed as he lifted his son up high before tumbling backwards with his son and rolled down a hill. They laughed as they stopped on the edge of the shore.

"Father, do you really have to go?" the child whined.

"I'm afraid I must, Naruto. You know, the king's knights will be here soon," the man said as he sat up on one knee.

Naruto giggled as he rolled over onto his stomach, propping his head up on his arms. "Tell me again why you became a knight."

"Naruto, you've heard it a thousand times," the women said with a short laugh and a smile.

"Oh, but it's fine, dear."

"Well, my son, before you were born...the land was dark and treacherous." As he told the story, he began to draw in the sand. "The people stood divided...brother fighting brother." He drew circles to represent the different men fighting. "The only hope for peace...was in the legend of the sword Excalibur. For it was said that only the true king...could pull this magical sword from its stone...and unite the people."

Large rocks formed a circle. In the center of that formation was a single rock. Embedded in that rock was a sword. "Many tried," Men of all shape and size tried to remove the sword, when they failed they walked away disappointed. "All failed. Then...on the very day that you were born...an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was Kakashi." A young man, with hair as silver as the moon and a scar running down his left eye, walked to the stone. He climbed on top of the stone and grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out of the stone. "And he was the true king. With Excalibur at his side, he led us out of the darkness and together we built the greatest kingdom on Earth." The sun shined brightly as people came together. Men worked as they built the castle and its walls. Finally, they placed a large round table into the castle. "Everyone rejoiced."

Music played as many people danced with each other. From men to children, of all ages and size.

The memory faded back to the present time. "Konoha," Naruto huffed as he danced and spun around in a circle until he finally got dizzy and fell over, panting.

"And so, this fire symbol represents the unity of our kingdom." The man lifted his shield to show the flame on it to his son. "As a knight, I took an oath...to protect Konoha, King Kakashi...and Excalibur."

Horns were suddenly heard in the distance. "The knights are here." Naruto squealed happily as he point up the ridge at the horses approaching. The horses trudged up the path that lead to their home.

"I must go now, Naruto. The king has summoned his knights for a special day in Konoha," the man said as he rode beside Naruto back up the ridge. He rubbed his son's head as they came over the ridge. He leaned over and kissed his wife, smiling at her.

"Goodbye," he whispered to her and rode off to join the group of men on horses.

"I'm coming with you, Daddy," Naruto said, racing after his father.

"Yes, when you are old enough, Naruto," the man said over his shoulder, "I will take you to Konoha. I promise."

"I love you," the man shouted from the distance.

"One day, I'll be a knight like father." Naruto sighed as his mom leaned down and rubbed the top of his head.

**This is the story redone so enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember that this story is being rewritten now, so go back and read chapter one and don't be surprised that the other chapters are gone. At the end of the stories with songs there will be a link so you can hear them and see the original characters.**

_Last time_

_"One day, I'll be a knight like father." Naruto sighed as his mom leaned down and rubbed the top of his head._

* * *

"Let's go," Minato says as he waves the men away. They take off down the stone path, heading for Konoha. They crossed vast lands and great lake, as the sun set and rose. They rode passed thickets of trees and thorns until the castle came into view.

_United we stand_  
_Now and forever_  
_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand_  
_Brother to brother_  
_No one shall be greater than all_

The gates were dropped and the knights were greeted with cheers. Men and women greeted loved ones and townsfolk.

_United we stand_  
_Now and forever_  
_In truth, divided we fall_

_Hand upon hand_  
_Brother to brother_  
_No one shall be greater than all_

_(King Kakashi)_  
_It's been ten years we celebrate_  
_All that made our kingdom great_  
_Liberty and Justice for all_

_Each of us will now divide_  
_In equal shares our countryside_

King Kakashi led the knights into the castle. A mysterious man, dressed like a knight, appeared from a dark doorway and followed behind the group. King Kakashi walked to a large door and opened it, allowing the men to enter the large room with a large round table.

_Promising equality for all who reside!_

_(chorus)_  
_United we stand_  
_Now and forever_  
_In truth, divided we fall_

Kakashi raised his sword and the other men followed suit, placing them in the scabbard on the back of their chair.

_Hand upon hand  
Brother to brother  
No one shall be greater than all  
_

Each man raised his shield to symbolize all that the Knights represented.

_Liberty!_  
_Justice!_  
_Trust!_

_Shall be greater than all_

_Freedom!_  
_Peace!_  
_Honor!_

_No one greater than all_

_Goodness!_  
_Strength!_  
_Valor!_

_Shall be greater than . . ._

"ME!" the last man shouted.

"Charming sing-along," he smirked as the other men glared at him, "Now let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land," he said, his right eye twitching.

"Sir Orochimaru," said Kakashi, slightly irritated, "always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to the people...not to ourselves," he finished with a shook of the head. There were mumbles of agreement from the other men before Kakashi stands.

"The lands will be divided according to each person's needs," Kakashi announces.

"Then I need more than everyone. I wouldn't have supported you all these years...if I thought you were running a charity." the man, known as Orochimaru, growled out. He sat back in his chair and glared at Kakashi.

"The king has decided," Minato yells, slamming his fist against the table angrily.

"Then it's time for a new king," Orochimaru says as he stands up, "and I vote for me."

"I will not serve a false king," Minato growls, slowing standing up. King Kakashi narrows his eyes at the man.

"Neither will I," the others in the room say.

"Then serve...a dead one," Orochimaru yells as he pulls out a weapon and climbs on the table. Minato jumps on the table, followed by the rest of the knights, and runs to stop Orochimaru attack on the king. Orochimaru swings and hits Minato hard, throwing him back. The other knights attack Orochimaru. He breaks through the them and heads straight for Kakashi.

"AAAAHHH," Orochimaru screams and raises his weapon above his head, swinging it at Kakashi, only to be deflected and thrown across the room by the magic of Excalibur.

"One day that sword will be in my hand," Orochimaru says holding his injured arm, "And all will be mine." He runs to the door and slams it shut behind him as they threw spears. As they hit the door, he runs away.

When he was gone, the men in the room surrounds the still body of Minato. "Is he all right?" one of the men asked. "Sir Minato," they mumbled, worried.

Back at home, the seasons have changed. Snow covered the ground as little Naruto charges his horse at a target made out of snow in the yard. Naruto smiles at the his success of destroying the snowman.

"Huh," Naruto looks up when he hears horses approaching in the distance.

"Mother, listen. FATHER," Naruto screamed as he turned to look at his mother. She looked up as he jumped off his horse and ran towards the approaching horses and men.

Naruto stopped and looked up at all the men faces to find his father. He watched as the men rode passed him, disappointed when he didn't see him. One of the men looked at him with a frown and turned his head away. When he got to the end of the line of horses, he looked back to see a man pulling a mule with a wagon attached to it. When it got closer, he saw what was on the wagon.

"No," Naruto said, shaking his head as he saw his father lying there. He backed away in shocked, disbelief on his face.

On a hill, over looking the lands, a tomb was set up. King Kakashi slowly walked towards Naruto and his mother, holding Minato's shield in his hands. Naruto watched with tears as Kakashi handed his mother the shield.

"Your husband died saving my life...and saving Konoha. Lady Kushina, the gates of Konoha will always be open to you." said Kakashi as she looked away, crying. She walked over to Naruto as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sir Minato was my most trusted knight and also my dear, dear friend." he said with his head down. Naruto looked up at his mother before grabbing her hand, "We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Konoha."

King Kakashi and all the knights drew their swords to pay their respect to Sir Minato as Naruto walks to his fathers tomb. He ran his hand over the Konoha symbol slowly before running away. He ran until he reached his horse and hugged its muzzle tightly.

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you _

He dropped to the ground and look into a pond that had not frozen over. He let his tears fall into the water, rippling his reflection. As the ripples subsided, he slowly began to age until his was a full adult.

_If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do_

_I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could  
_

Naruto ran down to the beach that him and his father used to play on. He skidded down the hall before sitting down and picking up a stick, drawing in the sand.

_And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings _

Naruto jumped off the shore onto rocks in the water. Skipped across them until he made it to a large rock. He looked up into the air as waves crashed around him, remembering the last time him and his father were there together.

_This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
with one days ride  
Will have covered more  
distance than me  
_

He walked back to the house and his mother handed him a feeding bucket. He walked over to the pig pen and throw to mush on top of them and sighed, leaning against the fence as the pigs grunted at him irritatedly. He grabbed the pitchfork leaning on the fence and used it to jump over it, upsetting a chicken sitting there. He hopped over the pigs backs as the startled chicken followed behind before jumping the his horses back and riding away, the rooster hitting the ground.

_But I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
_

Naruto threw the pitchfork at a target that was paint on a stack of hay. It bounced off a rope, hit his father armor plate, and hit the bullseye of the target. He climbed off his horse and fed the cow the hay before giving his horse water.

_Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to  
_

He opened the window to the window the barn and climbed out. He jumped off the ledge on to a plank of wood as the rooster from earlier walked by, sending him flying. He grabbed a wooded spoon and a top to a wooden barrel, right as the rooster fall into it, and acted like his was fighting a buffalo before it licking the spoon. He patted it on the head and threw to top on the barrel, trapping the rooster inside.

_Fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my father's wings_

He ran up the stairs beside his house and threw hands up and spun around before climbing back down to embrace his mother. The rooster from before laid outside the barrel, hens fussing over him. One hen glared and stomped up, scaring the other hens away and grabbing the rooster.

This is the movie version:

1. United we stand:**http:/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=dfjW8Lz1_g8&feature=related**

2. On My father's wings:**http:/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?****v=JgI3eSzBaHo&feature=related**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time_

_He ran up the stairs beside his house and threw hands up and spun around before climbing back down to embrace his mother. The rooster from before laid outside the barrel, hens fussing over him. One hen glared and stomped up, scaring the other hens away and grabbing the rooster._

* * *

Back in Konoha

"In the ten years since Sir Minato's death, quality and freedom have spread throughout the land," Kakashi said. Outside, the stone that once held Excalibur, pulsed and glowed brightly. "Excalibur has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice," the men at the Round Table clapped in agreement to Kakashi's meaningful words.

He held up his hand to silence everyone in the room before continuing. "Konoha has prospered beyond our greatest dreams."

Suddenly, a loud crash came from above. The ceiling of the room fell in as large monster flew in, shrieking. It swept pass the torches in the room, blowing them out and leaving the room covered in darkness. The men drew their swords as the monster lands on the table in front of Kakashi, growling.

"It's a griffin," one of the men whisper. Kakashi stared at it, stunned, as it scanned the room with glowing green eyes.

As the men ready themselves for an attack, the griffin turns its sights on Kakashi. It stared at the sword on the back of his chair with narrowed eyes. Kakashi slowly moved his hand up the side of the chair to grab the sword. The griffin stared at Kakashi, moving its head down to look at Kakashi. When his hand got close to grabbing Excalibur, the griffin tilted his head and growled low in his chest. When Kakashi finally touched the hilt of the sword, the griffin attacked, destroying his chair and injuring his arm.

"It's taken Excalibur," the men yelled as the griffin took flight with the sword in its mouth. "Kakashi is wounded," someone shouted as some of the other men followed the griffin. A few men stayed behind to help Kakashi and check his wound.

"Never mind me!," Kakashi waved the men off him, "Find Iruka and go after the sword."

The griffin crashed out of the building with the sword firmly in its claws. Men lit their arrows on fire and aim at the fast approaching griffin. "Fire at it," men yelled as it flew pass them. Arrows flew through the air as the griffin passed over the wall and away from the castle.

"Send word across the land. Excalibur's been stolen."

The man at the watch tower ran to a large horn and blew it. The horn sounded through out the land. The gates to the castle lowered, allowing men rushing out after the griffin.

"Silver wings protect the sword," Iruka ordered as he arrived on the scene, men shooting arrows around him.

The griffin flew away, heading for the forest. Suddenly, there was a gleam from above and swiped the its face. It shrieked at the sudden attack. The attacker came back and hit the griffin in the face again, causing it to let go of the sword.

It growled at its attacker before noticing the falling sword and dives after it. The sword crashes through a thickets of thorns. The griffin heads in after it when hands suddenly shot up to grab him. Pulling back, the griffin circles around, looking for a way in when one of the hands grabbed its wing, pulling it down. The griffin bit the arm to free itself when another hand makes a grab for his other wing. He struggled to get free as the bird that attacked him before watches. When it finally gets free, it gives up and flies away. The bird circled the spot where the sword fell, silver gleaming.

Throughout the night and into the next day, the horn was blown far and wide. It crossed over the lands, reaching the ears of faraway farmers and natives.

"Excalibur, its been stolen."

Naruto was heading to the chicken coop to collected the eggs when he heard the horn. He gasped and ran back to the house, eggs forgotten.

"No, absolutely not," Kushina said as she threaded a white shirt together. "But mother, Excalibur is missing. I must go after it," Naruto whined.

"That's a job for the knights, not for a young boy," she said as she held up the shirt while her maid measure Naruto's torso and arms.

"But I want to be a knight. I'll go on grand adventures, fighting evil, rescuing damsels in distress." Naruto said proudly as he moved with his words.

"What is a damsel, anyway?" he questioned when his mother threw the shirt over his head, muffling his words.

"Now, Naruto, Naruto, stand still and try on your new shirt," she said, forcing the shirt over his head with the help of her maid.

He struggled with her, trying to push it off his head, "Mother, I don't want a new shirt. I want to save Konoha." he said, pulling himself away from her. "If you'd just let me, I know I could find Excalibur all on my own." Naruto argued, stomping his foot.

"The knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together."

"While I'm working here...doing the chores, fetching the eggs, taking care of the house," he walked up to the servant cleaning his father's shield and snatches it away from him. He scowled as it was handed back, "Boring. Where's the glory in that," he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Naruto, one day you will learn what Konoha means," she said, grabbing his arms and turning him towards her, "Till then, you'll stay here with me," Kushina said with a final tone, making Naruto look at her.

"Oh all right." Naruto removed the shirt and threw away as he ran out the room, upset.

Kushina looked down before turning to look at a quilted picture with the whole family on it. "What would you do?" she said to her deceased husband's picture.

When Naruto calmed down some, he returned to the chicken coop to collect the eggs. Outside, the rooster from before flirted and showed off for the other hens when his hen wife catches him. She stomped toward him, glaring, and slapped him in the face. She hit him so hard, he was sent flying into Naruto's arms.

"How am I ever going to do great things if I'm stuck here...with these silly chickens," he whined as he carried the rooster with him. The rooster screamed, alerting Naruto that something was wrong. He gasped, dropping the egg he was holding.

Fireballs crashed through the windows of the house as the door was knocked down. Everyone in the house were surprised and frightened. Men ran through the door with weapons as a man with a black and purple viper mask entered at a slower pace.

"Knock, knock'" the intruder chimed, his men lining the door.

"Who, who are you?" Kushina ordered, everyone else taking cover. The man removed his mask and handed it to one of his men. She gasped as he slowly walked to her, grinning.

"Orochimaru!" Kushina hissed.

"Kushina. I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd invade," he said as he lifted her face and slowly leaning down, "How about a little kiss? I hear you're still single."

"Impertinent pig." Kushina screamed, slapping his hand away from her face.

"Is that a no." He smirks, his eyes filled with amusement. She turned her head in disgust.

"I demand you leave immediately," she said. He walked around her and moved further into the house.

"So rude! And after I came all this way just to see you," he growled, leaning against the fire place.

"What do you want?" She took a small step towards him, hesitantly.

"Konoha!" he hissed.

_Let's go back to war and violence  
I'm so bored with peace and SILENCE!  
Nights of evil filled with fear  
Your worst dream, that's my idea of fun!_

Grabbing Minato's shield off the wall his was leaning on, he threw it across the room. It slided down the table before Kushina stopped it, keeping it from being damaged more.

"You're mad," Kushina hissed at him.

"I'm so glad you noticed," he hissed," I've been working at it for years."

_Let darkness find it's sad ways;  
Let's go back to good old bad days  
No more foolish acts of kindness  
Kakashi and his kingdom will be mine!_

Orochimaru walked around the table, Kushina lowered her head in anger. She wanted to fight back, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. He hit the end of one table, sending a sword that was stuck into it into his hand. He swung it back and forward, laughing.

"And pretty Kushina, you're going to help me." Orochimaru sneered as he cut Naruto out of the quilted picture on the wall.

"I would sooner die," she sneered at him.

"I think you'll find you won't be able to resist." Ripping the picture off the wall, he beheaded the picture to reveal the real Naruto. Kushina gasped and covered her mouth, shaking her head in denial.

"Mother!" Naruto kicked and struggled as two men dragged him into the room. Orochimaru laughed as he handed the sword to one of his men, the two men threw Naruto to the floor before him.

"Don't you dare harm him," she yelled, two men grabbing her from behind. Naruto quickly grabbed a weapon from one of the men when Orochimaru turned his back and swung it at his head.

"Follow my plan...and he won't be hurt." Orochimaru grabbed the weapon, smirking down at him.

_Years from now, no one will bother  
To recall your good King Kakashi  
Because all of this will be mine !  
This will all be mine !_

Naruto and his mother were dragged out of the house and pulled up the stairway beside their house. Orochimaru stood in front of the well in front of the house.

_I have a plan, it includes you  
You, Kushina, will lead me to Konoha  
Where I will claim all this is mine  
In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide  
You'll sit up front as the gates open wide  
Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride !_

One of the men knelt before him with an open case in his hands. He reached inside and pulled out a glowing green vial.

_With this potion I bought from some witches  
A drop on this chicken;  
And watch as it switches into a weapon  
That I can use at will.  
Now this chicken can kill !  
Ta-dah ! Behold:  
Bladebeak!_

Kushina and Naruto watched in horror as the rooster transformed. Orochimaru just looked at them and smirked.

_Step right up and enter quickly;  
I'll transform the meek and sickly _

_into iron men with hands of steel._

_"_Yes, into the water! Quickly now. Go, you fools!" Orochimaru pushed a man into the water, "Next! Stand up straight, now! Move it along!. No, no, that's no good!" he slapped one of the men's hand as held up a fork. He handed him a crossbow and knocked him in next. "Prepare for the dawning of a new age!" The man holding Naruto let him go to join the others. "The Ororian age! Year One!"_  
_

As another man came over to hold him, Naruto slipped behind his mother. "Go to Konoha. Warn Kakashi," she whispered. "I won't leave you here," he said stubbornly

"Naruto, Orochimaru will be in Konoha in three days. Take the main road. Get there before us."

"But Mother..." he whined, upset.

"Go while you have the chance," Naruto looked heartbroken as he slipped in a hole that was in the wall,"Go Naruto. You're our only hope." He looked at his mother one last time before disappearing.

"Be careful dear."

_Choral Chant:  
(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom)  
(Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,  
We are the army of death and gloom)  
Choral Chant continues:_

_Only one will be revered,  
Worshiped, hated, loved, and feared !_

Bladebeak got into it and started dancing with them. Orochimaru climbed to the top of the carts sitting in front of the house.

_I'd just like to say a few words:  
I, me, mine !  
You were mistaken if you believed  
Orochimaru was someone who'd crumble and leave  
Now I am back, and I will be staying this time !_

End Choral Chant:  
I told you once  
I told you twice !  
Everything you see before you  
Every last bit of it will...  
be...

_mine now !_

The Konoha symbol appeared out of the smoke from the well. Then a snake appears and devoured it while Orochimaru chuckled madly.

"To the wagons. Next stop! Konoha," he said as his men gathered supplies.

Ruber: **http:/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=SIZ-OloTwmM**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time_

_The Konoha symbol appeared out of the smoke from the well. Then a snake forms and devours the symbol, Orochimaru chuckling madly._

_"To the wagons. Next stop! Konoha," he said as his men gathered supplies._

* * *

Naruto ran further away from the house and down the stone path. When he heard a noise from above, he looked up. The griffin from before was heading towards him. He gasped and hid under a stone pillar as the griffin lands on top of it without noticing him. It walked towards Orochimaru to report his mission.

"My faithful pet. How was the flight?" Orochimaru grinned as it hissed.

"Panic sweeps across the land."

"Precisely." The griffin answered.

"My plan is perfect."

"Precisely."

"Without the sword, Kakashi is vulnerable."

"Precisely."

"And now, Excalibur...is mine."

The griffin grunts at the last comment made and said, "Here's where we enter...a grey area." Orochimaru looks over his shoulder at the beast, glare firmly in place, "Excuse me?" Orochimaru said, grabbing the griffin by its neck, "You lost Excalibur? How?"

When Naruto heard him mention the missing sword, he climbed up the wall to listen in on their conversation.

"I was attacked by a falcon."

"What? My magnificent beast outmatched...by a puny little pigeon?" Orochimaru said confused, sizing up the tiny bird with his hand.

"It wasn't a pigeon. It was a falcon...with silver wings." Naruto listened to the describition of the bird, eyes widening when he realized there was still a chance.

"Silver wings? Oh, scary?" Orochimaru said sarcastically. "You stupid animal!" Orochimaru growled, grabbing the griffin by the ear forcefully, "Where is the sword now?"

"In a place of untold danger:"

"The Forbidden Forest."

"Precisely, Master."

"Have I told you today...how magnetically and totally... worthless you are?" Orochimaru said as he walked his fingers up the griffin's face, only to pull the hairs above his left eye off roughly. The griffin shrieked in pain, hissing at Orochimaru's retreating form.

"Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Konoha!" Orchimaru turns his head towards the road. He watches in anger as Naruto races down the path on a horse. "No, not the boy!" Turning to his men, his eye twitched as he saw them still dancing. "You, you, and you...fancy feet, get after him...and bring him back. And, you!" he growled as he grabbed the griffin by the neck. "You are going to lead me to Excalibur."

Naruto slammed through the gates the led to his home and rushed down the pathway, leaving his mother behind.

_I pray you'll be my eyes,_

_and watch him where he goes,_

Kushina watched with sad, but hopefully eyes as Naruto disappeared in the distance

_And help him to be wise,_

_help me to let go._

Naruto arrived at a fork in the road. One of the roads was for Konoha and the other was for the Forbidden Forest. Unsure, he turns the horse around to see what is going, only to find three monsters speeding towards him.

_Every mother's prayer,_

He panicked and turned around, rushing down the wrong path as the monsters got closer.

_every child knows._

He approached an open path before one of the monsters begins to shoot arrows at him. Naruto ducks and dodges the arrows, but instead of hitting him, it hit the tree in front of him, cutting it down. The tree fell in front of the path, spooking the horse to stop. Looking around, he was forced to take a route off road and rode through a small river that was beside the road.

_Lead him to a place, guide him to a place,_

_Give him faith so he'll be safe._

_Lead him to a place, guide him with your grace,_

_To a place, Where he'll be safe._

With the monsters following his every move, Naruto rode his horse in and out of ditches to lose them. Without realizing it, he approached at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. As they got closer, mist surrounded and hissed at them. It scared horse, forcing it to reared up and throw Naruto off before running away.

Shaking his head to clear it from the fall, Naruto gasped at the approaching monsters. He looked around quickly for an escape, eyes widening at his only option. He mumbles out frightenedly, "The Forbidden Forest."

The Prayer:http:/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=KJsW5kKn7Nc&feature=related


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time_

_With the monsters following his every move, Naruto rode his horse in and out of ditches to lose them. Without realizing it, he approached the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. As they got closer, mist surrounded and hissed at them. Frightened, the horse reared up and threw Naruto off before running away._

_Shaking his head to clear it from the fall, Naruto gasped at the approaching monsters. He looked around quickly for a way to escape before his eyes widen at his only option. He mumbled out loud, "The Forbidden Forest."_

Without any other option, Naruto got up and ran into the forest.

When the monsters arrived at the entrance of the forest, the boars they were riding collapsed under them from exhaustion and the weight. They growled and continued the chase on foot. Bladebeak arrived shortly on his boar, when it suddenly crashed in a rock. He went flying and lodged his sharp beak into one of the monster's arm.

"Hey, we're not going in there, are we?" he said as the monster looked at him. "Chicken," the monster growled back. "But I got a wife and two eggs at home," he complained as the monster shook him off his arm.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" he cried out, following them.

Naruto ran through the forest, jumping over logs and ducking under moss covered branches. He looked back to see if they were behind him when he ran into a branch. It got tangled in his hair causing him to slow down.

The monsters were catching up quickly. They pushed pass and through the branches and trees. Bladebeak was hit in the face with one of the branches but his beak sliced through it. Stunned, he looked back at it before running after them again.

Naruto ran through a large formation of rocks. He looked back before he climbed down a downwards slope. He barely escaped as one of the monsters crashed through it, throwing rocks everywhere.

Jumping over another fallen tree, Naruto panted, suddenly frightened and cautious of the little yellow eyes watching him. He was so focused on those eyes that he didn't see the cliff until he went over the edge and into the water below.

Naruto emerged out of the water, gasping for air. He pushed his wet hair that was tangled with a net out of his face before looking up from where he fell.

"Hey!"

Naruto jumped as an angry, deep voice yelled at him. He slowly turned to look at the man who had yelled at him.

"That's my net."

Naruto stared at the man, looking him over. Suddenly, the monsters from before, jumped off the cliff and into the water in front of them, startling them both. The mysterious man looked back and forth between the monsters as they slowly approached him. One of the monsters saw Bladebeak floating and grabbed him, throwing him at the man. The man dodged to the left as a bird appears over their head and circles around the two monsters, attracting their attention. The man, using the distraction, swung his stick that Naruto suddenly realizes he's holding and hit one of the monsters under the chin before knocking the other one off his feet. As the monsters recovered, one of them emerges out of the water behind the man. The man swings behind himself and hits the monster in the crotch. He then swept him into the air before a living stone grabbed him and swallowed him whole, letting out a loud burp afterwards.

Naruto gasped out, in both amazement and fear, at the sight.

At that, Bladebeak jerks himself out of the tree he was stuck in after being thrown. Suddenly, he remembered that metal and gravity don't mix, "Uh oh!" and plummets into the water below.

The last monster goes after the man when his comrade failed. The bird from earlier lands on a loose vine behind the man and begins to shriek. As the monster gets closer, the man swings backwards and hits the vine, setting off a trap. He smirks as a log flew out of the trees and collides into the monster and knocking him into a whirlpool.

"Hn," the man smirked when the danger was over.

"Wow! That was incredible...how you smashed those creatures, how you avoided that...that that thing. You're amazing. You're...," Naruto stuttered out in awe as the man turned his back to him to check the net he fell into earlier, "...not even listening to me."

"Great. It took me six weeks to make this net," the man growled out as he pulled a fish out of it.

"Net? You saved my life. Thank you."

"Well, anyone can make a mistake." the man said, the fish slipping out of his hands in the process, mockingly.

"Oh, I get it. This is where King Kakashi sends his unfunny jesters, right?" Naruto replies rudely. He frowned at the man's sudden change in attitude, placing his hands on his hips with a pout.

"Ha ha ha... And now I'll thank you."

"For what?"

"For reminding me why I'm a hermit. Good day." the man sneers before stomping off.

"No, wait. What's your name?" Naruto yelled as he followed after the man.

"It's Sasuke."

"I'm Naruto."

"Sasuke, why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Naruto said innocently, grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder and turning him towards him. He let out a shocked gasp before releasing Sasuke.

"Oh...Oh I didn't realize you were..."

"What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?"

"Blind."

"You know, I always forget that one," Sasuke whispered to himself and began walking again.

Naruto bit his lip before following Sasuke, feeling slightly bad now. Bladebeak followed them before taking cover in a bush. The bush moved itself away from him. "Ack, moving bush," he squeaked then jumping back behind it.

* * *

"Not now Ayden," Sasuke shoos the bird away before walking off.

"Hey, look! Your falcon has silver wings."

"Really? I'll have to take your word for that," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. See it means he knows where Excalibur is." Naruto explained desperately.

"Sure he does. In Konoha. You know, big castle, lots of flags."

"No, it's somewhere in the forest. Orochimaru has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage. That's why I'm here! I must find the sword and return it to Kakashi or Konoha and my mother are doomed."

As Naruto talked, Sasuke continued to walk away before Ayden perches himself on his arm and chirps at him.

"Excalibur is here?" Sasuke said incredulously, "Right. We're going after it."

"Great!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Not you. Me and Ayden. We work alone," Sasuke smirked as he pointed his walking stick at Naruto. Ayden looked at Sasuke with annoyed eyes, narrowing them in disbelief.

"Well, I see no reason why I can't come along," Naruto pouts, pushing the stick out of his face. Ayden chirped wholeheartedly in agreement with him.

_I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me are welcome here_

Sasuke began tapping the stone below his feet with his walking stick. It slowly began to rise up. Naruto watched in amazement before grabbing the side of the rock and held on as it went.

_Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life  
For others it's death_

Sasuke steps on a fallen tree coming up to a small waterfall. He took his walking stick and parted it up the middle before walking through. Naruto looked at it nervously as Bladebeak peaked over the ridge. When Naruto finally inches under it, the water poured down on his head.

_It's perfectly balanced  
Perfectly planned  
More than enough for this man_

_Like every tree stands on its own_  
_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_  
_I share my world with no one else_  
_All by myself_  
_I stand alone_

Sasuke stands in front of a tree. One of the tree vines wraps around his waist and throws him across the huge gap between its massive roots. He jumped through hoops of roots before balancing himself on a clear platform. Naruto tried to follow, but the tree shifted away from him. Undeterred, he jumped across on the smaller roots. Bladebeak tried to cross but the branch he stepped on move from under his feet, making him fall into the pit.

_(cool little yodel)_

_I've seen your world with these very eyes_  
_Don't come any closer, don't even try_  
_I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies_  
_But in my world there's no compromise_

They reach a lake. Sasuke steps up to the water, waiting patiently. He took a step out and water suddenly shot out, propelling him higher into the air with each step he took. Naruto tripped as he reached the edge, causing the water to push him up by the butt.

_Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else_

Sasuke jumped down a ridge and landed on a tree stomp. The tree spouted legs and carried him to another ridge before he jumped off and slid down it. He entered a field of large flowers before he stepped up to one of them and grabbed it by the stem as it took off into the air. Naruto looked at a flower and tried to grab it but the flower sunk into the ground. He tried another one and held on tightly to the end as it flew into tree branches.

_All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone_

"I stand alone, too," Naruto said as he pulled himself up by using Sasuke's leg. When he got his balance again, Ayden perched himself on Naruto's arm, crab walking up his arm and nuzzling his face.

"Ayden." Sasuke growled when he heard the bird chirp happily.

"I just need your help this once."

"All right, All right! But don't give me any trouble."

* * *

Squash! Sasuke grunted as purple goo landed on his head. "Argh, it's a fine mess you've gotten us into, Ayden."

"Hey, this isn't so bad!" Naruto said as he knocked more goo onto the ground. As they walked through the forest, monsters of all kinds tried to attack and eat an unaware Naruto.

"I don't know why you make such a fuss," Naruto wondered, unaware of Sasuke's fighting behind him, "I've had a tougher time collecting eggs." Sasuke sneered and picked up a rock. He threw it as a monster tried to eat Naruto as he climbed a tree.

"Trouble, trouble, trouble. With a capital '**T**'."

* * *

Back at the lake, the monsters from earlier escaped from their prisons by being spit out. One of them growled at the rock monster that ate him, only to be spit in the face.

* * *

"You wretched, mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?" Orochimaru screamed into the griffon's ear.

Putting an eye glass on, the monsters looked above at the trees. "It all looks so different from down here."

Orochimaru grabbed him by the scruff and threw the eye glass away. He was about to be hit the beast when Bladebeak tumbled over the ridge and into a puddle of mud.

"You!" he pointed at Bladebeak, "Report."

"I don't know. The girl and the blind warrior...are following a silver winged falcon...who knows where Excalibur is." Bladebeak mumbled nervously as Orochimaru eyes began to twitch.

"They'll lead us right to it." He whispered to himself, "We're going after them!" he announced, signaling his men to follow.

Bladebeak had just finished cleaning himself off when Orochimaru stepped in the mud and covered him again. Little eye monsters look at him and begin to laugh. "You lookin' at me? You lookin' at me?" He turned away before jumping back towards them with his hand in a shape of a gun. "Gah," he growled then smirked at the scared monsters.

* * *

Repairs were on their way in the castle as men worked on the roof of the destroy castle. Some men were surrounding the Excalibur's stone and shook their heads in sadness.

"Come on, men! We must repair this tower." A man shouted.

In Kakashi chamber, Iruka changed the bandages on Kakashi's injured arm with new one and put it back in its sling.

"Iruka, is there any news? Have the knights found Excalibur?"

"I'm afraid not." Iruka shook his head as a negative.

"Then I'll go after it myself," Kakashi said before collapsing as pain shot through his arm. Iruka caught him before he hit the floor and helped him stand again.

"No! You have to regain your strength."

"Is there anything your magic can do?"

"You must rely on the courage of your people." Iruka said as he touched Kakashi's uninjured arm gently. Kakashi sighed as Iruka pulled away to put his supplies away.

Pouting, an idea struck him and he snuck up behind Iruka. He wrapped his good arm around his waist and pulled Iruka towards his chest.

"Well, I guess I'll take your advice and _regain _my strength then," Kakashi whispered huskily into Iruka's ear before sliding his hand into his robes, "with your help course, Iruka."

When he began nibbling on his ear, Iruka began to struggle.

"W...wait Kakashi...I...AH!" Iruka moaned out.

I Stand Alone: http:/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=xTOlZkRLOj8

Full Version: http:/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=G7DzQQO0md0


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter. I'm on the roll now. The chapter isn't very long though.**

* * *

_Last time_

"_Iruka, is there any news? Have the knights found Excalibur?"_

"_I'm afraid not." Iruka shook his head as a negative._

"_Then I'll go after it myself," Kakashi said before collapsing as pain shot through his arm. Iruka caught him before he hit the floor and helped him stand again._

"_No! You have to regain your strength."_

"_Is there anything your magic can do?"_

"_You must rely on the courage of your people." Iruka said as he touched Kakashi's uninjured arm gently. Kakashi sighed as Iruka pulled away to put his supplies away._

Naruto looked around in amazement as he followed behind Sasuke. On the cliff above them, Orochimaru looked down at them with a smirk on his face as his men cackled behind him. As they continued to walk, the once alive forest suddenly became dead and barren. Dead trees and plants surrounded them as they walked. They walked until the air was filled with thick yellow smoke. Sasuke sniffed the air as the smoke became thicker the further they went.

"Have you got a cold?" Naruto asked before Sasuke shushed him. Ayden flew over to Sasuke and landed on a dead tree beside him. He was startled into flight when it crumbled under his feet. Sasuke flinched at the sound of the tree crumbling onto the ground.

"What is it?"

"We're in dragon country," Sasuke whispered as he picked up a hand-full of dirt.

Naruto gasped in amazement before sniffing the air. He made a strange face before shrugging, "Right."

Geysers exploded from the ground as Naruto and Sasuke walked on. "Are you sure this is dragon country? Shouldn't there be a sign or something? Hey, it could say: 'Welcome to Dragon Country'," Naruto said loudly as he and Sasuke climbing across a dragon skeleton.

"You don't think we'll see any...do you?" Naruto asked Sasuke nervously.

"Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a... gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd?"

"Quiet." Sasuke said quickly.

"Do you hear something?"

"No. I just want you to be quiet."

"Hmph," Naruto crossed his arms over his chest with a glare on his face before stomping off behind Sasuke retreating form.

As Naruto walked, a stone fall in front of him. He looked up to see what it was and saw something move in his direction before stepping around the stone to get away. Backing up slowly, Naruto stepped his foot into a large egg-shaped stone. He pulled his foot out and tried to shake the green slim off. Sasuke continued walking, dragging his walking stick around slowly to feel his way around.

After finally cleaning his foot, Naruto was startled by a roar and saw a large shadow fly overhead. He ran, looking for Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" running around, Naruto stumbled into a broken egg, looking around for any signs of a dragon. While looking around, he didn't notice a hand reach up until it pulled him down into the egg.

"Shhh," Sasuke whispered into his ear as he listened.

Looking around, Naruto turned to the right before suddenly gasped. "DRAGONS," Naruto shouted in surprise as he spotted a shadow of two dragons on the wall.

"Where? I don't see any dragons," the shadows said back.

Naruto looked around and came face to face with said dragons. They both screamed as Naruto scrambled out of the egg backwards as the dragons hid deeper into their egg.

"But you're dragons," Naruto said.

"Oh heavens, someone's found our hiding place," a voice said.

"Shut up, cricket ball. Let me handle this," another voice replied.

"We are dragons! Ferocious, hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!" the voice yelled as a hand shot out to make a hand shadow with sharp teeth on the wall.

"Good show, Corny. That is clever. Here, let me have a go." Another voice chimes in as it made another hand shadow of a bunny.

"Oh great, bunny is dead," one of the voices said as he grabbed the hand, "They're probably cringing in fear," he growled as they began to fight. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked up the egg. They stopped fighting when Sasuke poked at the shell.

"Please don't hurt us." one of the dragons said as they sat up in the egg.

"And I thought you were ferocious dragons," Sasuke said.

"Uh well not exactly. The real ferocious ones are those fire-breathing bullies out there," the other dragon said.

"Yes, they're always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around. I hate them." the first dragon said, spitting.

"Hey, easy with the stick, buddy," the second dragon said, swatting at the stick as Sasuke began poking him.

"What _are_ you?"

"Well, frankly, we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry," the first dragon said as they broke out of the egg. The dragons weren't two dragons at all, but a two-headed dragon. Naruto just grinned and looked at them weirdly.

"Encanté, Mademoiselle. I'm Devon and this growth on my neck is Cornwall." Devon said as Cornwall glared at him.

Naruto pouted, "But 'm not a girl."

"But you're as beautiful as one," Devon said charmingly. Naruto continued to pout with a blush on his face. Sasuke just looked in his direction with curious eyes.

"But you can call me Corny for short," Cornwall said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and smirked at him. Naruto blushed harder, making Ayden coo at him and Sasuke's eyes widen with more curiosity.

"Yes, short on wit, manners, and charm. Everything I hold dear," Devon said calmly.

"How about holding your breath?" Cornwall said as he plugged Devon's nose up.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go," Sasuke said, walking off as Naruto watched the two dragons before following.

"Hey hey, where are you going?" Cornwall asked as he released Devon.

"To save Konoha!"

"Konoha? The restaurants, the theaters..."Devon began.

"...The waitresses, the actresses." Cornwall finished

"The dragons."

ROARRRRRR

"THE DRAGONS?" they both yelled as they heard a roar.

ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"RUN," panicking, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran as dragons appeared, blowing fire at them.

"Ouch," Devon and Cornwall screamed as they were hit by fire multipliable times.

Out running Naruto and Sasuke, the two dragons ran towards a lake filled with green liquid. It steamed as Devon and Cornwall jumped across on floating eggs.

"Wait! What is this?" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly safe," Devon answered as he and his brother jumped from egg to egg.

Stopping at the edge with Naruto, Sasuke dipped his stick into the lake, the end of it burning off.

"Safe?" he asked sarcastically while breaking off the burnt part as Naruto pulled him towards the liquid, "So long as you don't step in it."

Naruto started jumping across the lake, leaving Sasuke behind to fend for himself. Ayden tried to help Sasuke jump from egg to egg and pushing him up when he lost his balance. As Sasuke crosses, a dragon appeared.

"Sasuke, hurry," Naruto chanted.

"You think this is easy?" Sasuke jumped to another egg as a dragon blasted through the green waterfall, spitting fire at him. When it missed, it dove for him, causing a wave to push the liquid and Sasuke to the shore. Naruto grabbed him as he stood up and began running again.

Three dragons chased them as they ran as fast as they could. The dragons blow fire at them, burning and destroying the ground. Naruto and the others jumped over a ledge and ducked before the flames could hit them.

"It's another dragon!" Cornwall spouted in fear as he looked to his right.

"That's not a dragon. It's a griffin!" Naruto said in shock, "And Orochimaru. They found us!"

"Down here," Cornwall instructed, pointing to a hole in the ground as the dragons and Orochimaru cornered them. They followed them down the hole, leaving Orochimaru and the dragons to face-off. As a dragon cornered Orochimaru, he threw his sword away before rolling his eyes and punching it in the face, fire going everywhere.

Down the hole, the group slid down different channels. Cornwall and Devon landed at the bottom first. When they hit the ground, they landed on a spike sticking out of the ground.

"Ouch" they yelled as Naruto landed on the ground next with Ayden flying out after him. Getting his balance, he was knocked down again as Sasuke landed on top of him before rolling off slowly.

"Are you sure we're safe down here?" Naruto asked in a panic, looking around.

"It's a lot safer down here than it is up there."

"We know all the best escape routes," Devon said as Cornwall pulled out the spike.

"We've been dodging those bullies since we were two hundred years old," Cornwall replied as he threw the spike and hit Sasuke in the head, knocking him down again. He shook his head before growling deeply at them.

"Were we ever that young?" Devon said dreamingly.

"Of course we were, you moron!"

"I'm not a moron."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"With all that bickering, I'm surprised you haven't fried each other." Sasuke growled more as he stood up.

"Fry? We can't even simmer." Devon said as he tried to blow fire, but only steam came out.

"Yeah, you see, unlike most dragons, he can't breathe fire or fly. Hmph, it's sad really."

"Excusez—moi, Mr. Self-denial, but _we_ can't breathe fire or fly."

"Only 'cause you're holding me back. If I didn't have you, I could do a lot of things."

_Cornwall-_  
_I'd be rocking with the dinos_  
_Swinging with the rhinos_  
_I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute_  
_Cornwall, they would sing_  
_'Cause I would be the dragon king_  
_I would love this world without you in it!_  
_If I didn't have you!_  
_**  
Devon-  
If you didn't have me?  
**_  
_Cornwall-_  
_If I didn't have you!_

_**Devon-  
Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?**_

_Both-_  
_Oh, what I could be if there was only me!_  
_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

_**Naruto-**_  
_Stop bickering and get your act together._

_**Devon-  
Act? Did someone say act? I can act!  
If only I had separate parts  
My career would be the arts  
I'd be the star of Konoha  
You'd be the half that the whole world forgot!  
If I didn't have you!  
**_  
_Cornwall-_  
_I should be so lucky!_

_**Devon-  
If I didn't have you!**_

_Cornwall-_  
_Oh, wait! You'd be dead!_

_Both-_  
_Oh, what I could be if there was only me!_  
_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_  
_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

_**Devon-  
Trapped! Aah! Trapped!**_

_Cornwall-_  
_Stuck here with you for 500 years!_

_**Devon-  
Oh dear, it's learned to count.**_

_Cornwall-_  
_If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split 400 years ago._

_**Devon-  
Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!**_

_Cornwall-_  
_Oh? Where do you usually go?_

_**Devon-  
I'd be a fire-breathing lizard!**_

_Cornwall-_  
_I'd be one high-flying wizard!_

_**Devon-  
You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!**_

_Cornwall-_  
_I'm so tired of your nagging!_

_**Devon-  
And I'm so tired of your bragging!**_

_Cornwall-_  
_Without me you'd have no brain. . ._

_Both w/ Background Voices_  
_. . . with which to think!_

_Cornwall-/**Devon**-_  
_I'd be rocking with the dinos- /**If only I had  
separate parts  
**Swinging with the rhinos_  
_I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute- /**My career would be the  
arts  
**Cornwall, they would sing- /**I'd be the star of  
Camelot  
**'Cause I would be the dragon king_

_Both-_  
_I would love this world without you in it!_  
_If I didn't have you!_

_Background Voices-_  
_If I didn't have you!_

_Both-_  
_If I didn't have you!_

_Background Voices-_  
_If I didn't have you!_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_**Devon-  
This way!  
Let me lead!  
**_  
_Background Voices-_  
_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_Cornwall-_  
_No, this way, twinkle toes!_

_Both-_  
_Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet!_  
_What I'd do if I didn't have you!_  
_**  
Devon-  
I got you, babe!**_

_Both-_  
_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

_Well, if I didn't,_  
_oh, if I didn't,_  
_have you!_

_Cornwall-_  
_Thank you very much!_

_**Devon-  
Thank you very much!**_

_Cornwall-_  
_Thank you!_

_**Devon-  
Devon has left the building!**_

_Cornwall-_  
_You've never sung before have you?_

At the end of the song, Naruto clapped with a huge grin on his face, chuckling to himself. As he calmed down, he began walking.

"Come on, Sasuke."

"You don't need him, honey. Now, you've got Cornwall keeping an eye on you." Sasuke just snorted as Ayden, giving off a chuckling sound, flow over to him as they left the cave.

* * *

If I didn't have you: http:/wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=IPHwlWEdwt8


	7. Chapter 7

_Last time_

_Geysers exploded from the ground as Naruto and Sasuke walked on. "Are you sure this is dragon country? Shouldn't there be a sign or something? Hey, it could say: 'Welcome to Dragon Country'," Naruto said loudly as he and Sasuke climbing across a dragon skeleton._

* * *

"_Encanté, Mademoiselle. I'm Devon and this growth on my neck is Cornwall."_

* * *

"_It's another dragon!" Cornwall spouted in fear as he looked to his right._

"_That's not a dragon. It's a griffin!" Naruto said in shock, "and Orochimaru. They found us!"_

* * *

_Naruto clapped with a huge grin on his face, chuckling to himself. As he calmed down, he began walking._

"_Come on, Sasuke."_

"_You don't need him, honey. Now, you've got Cornwall keeping an eye on you." Sasuke just snorted as Ayden, giving off a chuckling sound, flew over to him as they left the cave._

* * *

Naruto and the group exited the cave, birds chirping around them. Sasuke approaches the edge of the cliff they were standing on, but before he could walk off, Ayden swoops down and stops him.

"Well, the good news is, we're out of dragon country."Sasuke said as Cornwall and Devon nodded eagerly in reply, "The better news is, this is where we say goodbye."

At that, the two dragons looked worried before Devon said, "But you can't leave us here," he said incredulously as he took a step towards Sasuke, "If we try to go back we'll be banished, ostracized...exiled," he finished with a frown on his and Cornwall's face.

"Not to mention kicked out," Cornwall said as he and Devon turned away from them. Cornwall kicked his foot out as he and Devon began to walk away.

Naruto looked shocked and ran up to them, "Why?"

"We just broke the dragon's cardinal rule," Cornwall explained to an attentive Naruto. "What? 'Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit'?" Devon dwelled out.

Cornwall glared and grabbed Devon's snout, "No, you moron. 'Never help a human'," he looked at Naruto pitifully.

"Come on, Naruto. We must make camp before dark," Sasuke said as Ayden called to him.

"Camp?" The two dragons said, looking at each other confusingly.

"Sasuke, let's take them with us. Please," Naruto said with a cute pout and a pleading voice. Sasuke growled before turn away with a slight blush at Naruto cute voice.

"Oh, I suppose so. But no more singing," Sasuke sneered as he stomped down the path leading into the forest again.

"How do you feel about interpretive dance?" Devon sung as he and Cornwall struck a pose. Sasuke sighed angrily as Naruto laughed.

Back with Orochimaru, Bladebeak sung as he waited for the dragon they killed to finish cooking. He grabbed a plate and carried a piece of dragon over to Orochimaru. He shouted joyously, "Dragon a la king."

Orochimaru snatched it up and took a huge bite out of it. Bladebeak backed away as he watched him eat aggressively, "It's such a pleasant relief from...chicken."

"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl...a blind man...and a pigeon." As Orochimaru spoke, the griffin flinched in shame.

"Find them all and report back to me," as he said this he threw the rest of his meal over his shoulder. The griffin grabbed it out of mid-air and devoured it. Orochimaru glared as the griffin ignored his orders. He grabbed him by the scruff, "Did you hear me?"

Startled, the griffin dropped the meat and replied, "Sorry, master. My mouth was full."

"Typical," Orochimaru sighed as he let the monster go, "Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners."

"And no mistakes," Orochimaru warned as the monster flew off, "or I'll make space on the spit for you."

"Hey, useless?" Orochimaru spoke to Bladebeak, startling him, "Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on. As soon as I have Excalibur...we'll join them. And the kingdom will be mine." Orochimaru chuckled out menacingly.

* * *

The smoke and smell from Orochimaru's camp whiffed down and into the forest. As Naruto and his group walked, Cornwall started complaining, "I'm starving. All these heroics worked up my appetite." He then sniffed the air, "Hey, hey, something smells delicious."

"Yes, I could whip up a little something."

Sasuke stopped abruptly, "Well, here's where we stop."

"Stop? But what about Excalibur?" Naruto said in wonder as he looked around.

Sasuke scoffed and said, "No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark."

"My father, Sir Minato, would have." Sasuke froze when Naruto mentioned his father. He whipped around and stared with wide eyes in Naruto's direction.

* * *

"Come on, baby, light my fire." Cornwall said as he rubbed some sticks together. "You know, there's nothing more pathetic than a flame-retarded dragon," Devon mocked as he jerked the stick from the other. He then began rubbing the sticks together himself.

Cornwall glared at his brother before saying, "Hey Devon, you blew fire." Devon perked up and looked down at the sticks. Before he could look, Cornwall shook his head and replied with a voice full of sarcasm. "No, no, my mistake. Just hot air."

Devon growled and was about to punched Cornwall when the stick he was holding sprouted legs and took off running. They gasped as the whole pile jumped up and ran. They looked at each other and began to chase after them.

"Naruto, I must tell you. I knew your father." Sasuke admitted as he kneeled to the ground. Naruto looked amazed. "You did?"

"I used to live in Konoha." Sasuke said, losing himself in memories.

_Flashback_

_In a courtyard surrounded by a stone wall, a young boy no more than fourteen stood there spreading hay around the stables. __**"I was a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a knight**__."_

_The young boy looked up as he heard horses approach. He grinned as he watched the knights pass by him._

"_**One evening, there was a fire**__." Horses screamed and reared up as fire consumed the stables. Young Sasuke looked around in panic. "__**I rushed to save the horses, but...,**__" The doors to the stable suddenly slammed open as horses ran left and right. "__**I was hurt**__." Sasuke tried stumbled out of the way of them, but when he turned, a horse bucked up and hit him, slamming him into the ground._

"_**At**__**first, all I could see were shapes, then shadows**__." Sasuke laid there on the ground looking around as his vision went blurry. "__**Finally...my world went black**__." It then started to darken until it was black. _

"_**After I lost my sight**__..." Sasuke stumbled around the burnt stables blindly before Minato tossed him a stick, "__**your father was the only one who still believed in me**__." Sasuke fumbled with it as he tried to balance himself. _

_Minato ran up behind him and took a hold of the stick from behind Sasuke, guiding him. "__**He taught me that a knight's strength comes from his heart**__...," Iruka walked out the castle with Ayden on his shoulder. He looked at the boy then Ayden and smiled, "__**and his loyalty to the Oath of Konoha**__."_

_Sasuke stood straight with the stick posed in front of him as Minato drew his sword. He recited,__"'United we stand. Now and forever.'"_

"_**Any hope I had of becoming a knight**__," the memory began to fade as Sasuke sighed sadly, "__**died with him**__."_

_End flashback_

"I felt that way too, but I knew he would never want me to give up." Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke. "He wouldn't want you to give up either," he placed his hand on Sasuke's bicep and whispered, "You're as good as any knight in Konoha."

Sasuke looked up in shock as Naruto said this. He turned towards him and said softly with a hint of hope, "You really think so?" Naruto blushed gently, gazing softly up at Sasuke.

* * *

Cornwall and Devon chased one of the sticks from before. "Come here, stick. Come back, stick," they both chanted tiredly as the stick teased and taunted them. They suddenly stopped when Cornwall was drawn to something else when he heard chuckling.

Cornwall smirked as he approached Ayden, who was laughing at them. He growled out, "I've got three words for you, Birdie: Dinner is served." Cornwall grabbed Ayden and swallowed him whole as Devon still glared at the escaped stick. They stomach rumbled as Ayden fought his way up and out through Devon mouth. Cornwall looked at Devon, who was confused at what just happened, incredulously as the bird flew away.

* * *

"And how did you find Ayden?" Naruto asked as Sasuke made a bed out of leaves. "I didn't. When I came to live here, Ayden found me." He explained as Naruto petted Ayden. "He just appeared one day," Sasuke said as Ayden took flight above him, "as if destiny were watching over me."

"He taught me all the secrets of the forest: What can hurt you," Ayden demonstrated as he flew over man-eating plants, "and what can heal you," Sasuke finished as he picked a purple leaf.

"With Ayden as my eyes, I can survive anything." Sasuke said confidently as Ayden landed on his walking stick.

"Look," Sasuke perked up suddenly, "I'll show you." Naruto watched as Sasuke strolled towards the plants for before, "I take my position...face my fears," he poked one with his stick and woke it up before standing back, "and hold my ground...until the last possible moment...waiting for Ayden's signal," he whispered as Ayden flew over him. When the plant attacked, Ayden signal him and Sasuke moved, "to evade," he hit the creature on the head and dazed it.

"See. Simple. Now you try," he said easily as he tossed his stick to Naruto, "All right. No problem." Sasuke walked around and placed himself behind Naruto. He grabbed Naruto arm and pulled him against him, "Take position." "Take position," Naruto repeated. "Face your fears." "Face my fears," he whispered with a blush as Sasuke's hand lingered on the small of his back, "and hold your ground until the last possible moment."

Sasuke slowly stepped back and left Naruto. Naruto looked at the plant in determination, waiting for Ayden. When the monster finally attacked, it hit Naruto in the stomach split second after Ayden signaled, making Naruto fall into Sasuke's arms. Ayden chirped as Sasuke helped Naruto stand.

"You moved too soon." Sasuke chuckled as Naruto looked into his face. He blushed for what he felt like was for the millionth time as he felt Sasuke's arms still around him. Sasuke smiled as Naruto suddenly turned away shyly.

They were startled when Devon and Cornwall suddenly appeared.

"Behind you backs," Devon said.

"Coming through," Cornwall yelled as he pushed Sasuke away from Naruto.

"Stand clear," Devon as he looked at Naruto eagerly.

"Nice try, buddy" Cornwall whispered to a shocked Sasuke. Sasuke was about to growl when Devon interrupted, "I say, Naruto, do you have a light?"

Naruto just gaped at him before his face turned into a tomato from being caught. He fumbled over himself before squeaking out loudly, "I'm going to take a bath," and ran into the forest.

Everyone just watched him leave before Devon said, "What's gotten into him all of a sudden."

Sasuke growled angrily and shouts, "AYDEN." The bird swooped down, waiting for Sasuke to tell him what he needed. "We're going after Naruto to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

* * *

Sasuke stomped off as Ayden followed. Cornwall was about to make a comment about Sasuke being a pervert when Ayden flies over and pokes him in the face. He yells out in pain as they disappear into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Naruto went stomping around the forest, mumbling to himself. "Stupid dragons don't know about privacy. Stupid Sasuke for making me feel weird." Naruto flushed as he thought back to how close him and Sasuke were before they were interrupted. He thought about how dark Sasuke's eyes were and how extremely handsome he was. He even remembered how large and strong Sasuke's hands felt on his hips. He shook his head to get rid of the embarrassing thoughts before they could get out of control.

He arrived at a lake that they had passed early and stripped off his clothes. He stepped into the water slowly, shivering slightly from the cold. As he splashed his face, Sasuke walked out of the bushes. He stepped on a stick, startling Naruto.

Naruto spun around and saw Sasuke approaching. His face and all the way down to his toes flushed red in embarrassment and anger. "SASUKE, YOU PERVERT," he shouted, startling Sasuke and making him stumble and fall into the water.

Naruto gasped when he remembered Sasuke being blind. Sasuke surfaced with a glare on his face. He swam to the edge as Naruto nervously chuckled out, "Sorry Sasuke."

* * *

Back in Orochimaru's camp, Orochimaru stuck his hand in the burning amber of his recent fire. He scooped some in his hand and slowly crushed it. His eyes rolled in pleasure pain as he growled out, "When I get my hands on that boy..."

* * *

**I know a lot of the things in this story isn't in the movie, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**


End file.
